Pierced earrings have been popular for many years. Pierced body jewelry for other parts of the body, on the other hand, are only now becoming popular in today's society. Conventional pierced body jewelry includes a piercing post that extends through a previously pierced hole in the body. Retainers are attached to the ends of the post to prevent the post from slipping out of the hole. In some types of known body jewelry one retainer includes an energizable component such as a light source or vibrator motor.
It is desirable to provide pierced body jewelry with additional features.